


McDonald's Bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Language, M/M, Prompt Fic, fall out boy - Freeform, first fic, this is really awful sorry, this will never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider. </p><p>You honestly didn’t mean to come out of a McDonald’s bathroom with a broken nose and had given out your personal number, but hey you gotta live a little. </p><p>This is an incomplete fiction. I'm never going to continue this, but I did include my shitty 5 min wrap up of the end. <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction on AO3, I honestly am really excited. Please enjoy this piece of trash fic- ;D Some of this is Dave's thoughts, so if you get confused I'm sorry :o

Your name is Dave Strider.

It was approximately 3 in the morning, and you were craving McDonald’s, so here you are sitting in the corner of an empty Mickey D’s, munching on a double quarter pounder. Some other guy walks in heading straight to the bathroom, but you don’t notice anything other than his raven hair ‘cause sweet, baby Jesus that burger hit the spot. Even though the server was judging you pretty hard when you ordered, like Jesus Christ it’s not that weird to wear sunglasses at night, it was worth it. Although eventually, like a normal human being, you really gotta pee. After shoving your phone and wallet into your pocket, you get up to toss your trash away, making your way to the probably germ-ridden bathroom. Forgetting that the raven-haired guy had even walked in before you, you walk into the nearest stall. The speakers above you start playing your favorite band, Fall Out Boy.

You hear a sigh and then, “Ugh, Fall Out Boy sucks.”

You stop surprised by the sudden voice, but then you actually get mad.  
“What the fuck did you just say?” You make sure you put a little extra sass in it.

“Fall Out Boy sucks man. “ The new voice said matter-of-factly.

You wanna see this damn kid say that to your face, so you quickly zip up your pants and step out of the stall.

“And, why’s that?” You finally see the music hater standing by the sink with a bit of a bored expression. You are surprised at his stature since he’s way shorter than you, he’s got this deep black hair, and his eyes are so fucking blue.

“Dude, they used to be so punk. Now they are kinda shitty. Sorry, bro.” He doesn’t even look up from washing his hands, but when he finally does, you are practically towering over him. His eyes widen a bit (how are they so blue????) and he moves back a bit to grab some paper towels. “Look man, I don’t mean to shit on them if they are your favorite band or something, but they lost their quality.”

Honestly you wanna either punch the kid or look at his eyes some more. You get a little lost in the decision.

He notices you relax and bit and pushes you out of the way so he could exit.

“W-wait!” You say a little louder than you meant to, and Jesus you can feel a blush start to creep up. He is still walking away so you grab his wrist. _‘What the fuck are you doing Dave._ ” You honestly don’t know.

“What the fuck man? It’s just an opinion, get over it.” He tries to pull his arm away, but you’ve got a good grip on him. Which in retrospect probably wasn’t a good idea since you are both strangers to each other and it’s 3 in the fuckin’ morning. Whilst looking at his face (sunglasses do have their perks even inside buildings) you can see him panic just a bit before he totally takes you by surprise. He pulls his free arm back and literally punches you in the face, which ‘ _oh my fucking god that fucking hurt.’_  
“Fuck, ow!!” You do let go of him, but only to grasp your nose where you swear it’s broken.

He panics a bit more, “Shit, sorry man! You just freaked me out!” He stopped himself to grab some paper towels. “Here, uuuh, this is for the bleeding, oh and tilt your head back!!.” Jesus Christ he reminds you of a more scatterbrained Rose trying to play mom.

“Aha… “ You do tilt your head back, but you feel awkward doing it in the middle of the room, so you move to the wall and slowly sink to the floor. “Wow, dude, you really hit me hard, shit.”

“Sorry about that..” He laughs lightly, obviously a little overwhelmed. He shuffles his feet and then walks to sit on the wall with you, but to your disappointment he sits a bit away.

Wanting to break the silence you decide you’d play a little bit of twenty questions. “Name’s Dave, you?”

He looks up, surprised like you pulled him out of some deep thought. “Uh, John..” He, John, gives you a tight lipped smile, but doesn’t continue. It looks like you’ll have to pull a little bit of info out of him.

“So what are you doing at a McDonald’s at,” you check your phone,” almost 4 in the morning?” John pulls his feet closer to his body and wraps his arms around them and he mumbles something.

“I could ask you the same thing…” John finally gives me eye contact.

“Wow, mister sassy pants, didn’t mean to get your panties in a twist.” You almost wish you didn’t have your sunglasses on so you could give him a sass look back, but you stick with a smirk.  
Deciding that you’ll probably be talking the most in this conversation you go ahead and answer the question first,“Honestly I’m here because I hate studying for midterms and I was really craving McDonalds, simple as that.” You blink slowly (even though he can’t see that) and turn towards John. He has shifted closer, opened up his posture a little bit and even was making eye contact. You inwardly gasp a little bit because, _holy shit_ his eyes are really beautiful. Up close you can see every deep navy and occasional green flakes in his eyes. You want to know their true color past your tinted sunglasses.

John puts his head in his head, moving his fingers through his hair ‘ _that you really want to touch, it looks so soft’_.  
“I dunno, I just wanted to get out of the house. My roommates are always up so late, I don’t think I’ve gotten decent sleep in a month.”

You feel your throat tighten, ‘ _do not offer him a place to stay he could be an axe murderer stop dave no no dave stop jesus christ._ ’ You don’t know why you feel so close to this guy, He’s just some bathroom stranger. You really do want to help him out though, so you make a quick decision before your mind fucks up.  
“Here man…” You pull your receipt and pen(you always steal the ones they give you to sign receipts free pen y’all) and you start writing your personal phone number on it. You motion it towards him.  
“Anytime you need to get outta the house, call.” You try to give a sincere smile since in your mind you’re literally dying.

John eyes the receipt and pen that you seemed to magically pull out of your pants, “Uhuh, okay.” He grabs the paper gently and delicately folds it before standing to put in his pocket. “Um, nice to meet you I guess, but I think I should head back now.” He shuffles his feet, but does stick his hand out to help you up. You, not wanting to turn down the help, grab his hand, which like a fucking schoolgirl makes your stomach flip.

You cough and then fix your red baseball tee on your lean frame, “Thanks man. You take care okay? Also don’t be a stranger, call me if you need.” Honestly your inner Texan just came out there and your slightly freaking out.

“Alright!” He gives you a big smile, and oh my god his smile. He’s got these big teeth all straight in a line, orthodontics did him well, and his eyes are just sparkling. You could look at his smile all day and- _fuck._ You’re blushing.

You nod back and shake his hand before walking out the door, you’re blushing like an idiot and your nose still hurts like shit, but honestly your elated. You literally feel like you could do anything. It has finally dawned on you that you’ve given him your number, and that you told him to call you. You make it to your car, put both hands on the steering wheel along with your head.

_Fuck._


	2. Fucking Call Me God Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a flaming homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i made a really crappy outline for this on a car trip I took- so here we go. I'm shooting for a couple chapters.
> 
> BTW its gonna be a ride~ Sit back and put ur seatbelt on losers
> 
> Also Plz notice the tag/rating change booyah

Your name is John Egbert.

You've had the strangest encounter with a tall, lanky, blond-haired guy in a public restroom. He was wearing sunglasses in a building at 3 am, what a fucking lunatic. You're seated in your car when you pull out that greasy receipt he gave you. You decide that you are definitely not going to call him. After shoving the receipt back into your pants, your start up you fancy ass Audi and drive the hecka outta the parking lot. Probably best to sweep this memory under the carpet.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Your name is Flaming Homo.

Honestly going to McDonald's so late is never a good idea. The morning afterwards you can't not pine over that stupid, gorgeous, dumb face you saw the previous night. You groan, but you need to talk to somebody about this. So reluctantly you call Rose over, she always has time to analyze your dumb crushes. 

"Hey Rose, could you come over for a bit? I have Doritoes~." Taunting works too.

"Hmmm.. I'll think about it. You better be pining over some dumb boy..." You hear her lower the phone from her ear, seconds later there's a knock at the door. "I'm here doofus, open up."

"M'kay." You hang up and the move to get up from your comfy spot on the chair to open the door for her. Rose walks in (you note she's only wearing socks on her feet) like she owns the place, immediately going to your pantry and busting out a brand new bag of 'Nacho Cheese Doritoes'. She then plops on your couch, putting her feet on your table just like all the other times you've invited her over to go therapist on you. 

Rose lives right next door, and sadly she's been over enough to know all your snack hiding places.

"So, what's his name?" She asks so calmly like this isn't a big fucking deal.

"J-John.." Jeez she makes you feel like a helpless child sometimes.

"Where'd you meet him?" 

You groan, earning an eye roll from your black lip-stick wearing friend. 

"I can't help you if you don't help me, Dave." She states.

"Ugh, fine. I met him in a restaurant bathroom at 3 in the morning..." Ugh sounds like some fanfiction shit that Dirk would write. 

"Wow Dave, picking the cream of the crop I see." 

"Oh, shut it Rose. It was awful don't mock me about it." You're already feeling shame wash back over you. God dammit Rose!

"So what's your next step?"

"Huh?"

"Ya, know. How are you going to woo him Dave?"

You furrow your brow. "What the fuck Rose, I'm not going to woo him. He just has to call me first..."

Rose looks up from her Dortioes bag, "Wait, wait, wait. Firstly, how does he have your number and secondly, you always make the first move, so what's different about it this time?"

You groan. You'll have to recap that travesty of a night. As your explaining what had happened, you losing your temper, melting at his eyes, and getting punched in the face, Rose if trying so hard not to laugh. She doesn't usually care about your relationships that much, but I guess this one sparked her interest. 

"Wow, wow. Okay." She's trying to talk in-between laughs, "So lemme get this straight. You go all creepy stranger on this guy and even after he uses self-defense on you, you give him your number?" You nod slowly, the situation becoming a bit creepier than you imagined it. 

"Well, it sounds weird when you put it that way Rose!" You raise your voice a bit, Rose's making you more show more emotions than usual, and that seriously pisses you off. 

"Look, he was really cute. I dunno maybe he'll call me or something. I was wearing my best pair of jeans I'll have you know." You cross your arms and sit back into the couch cushion.

"Whatever you say Dave, if you're that confident you left a good impression, then don't sweat it. Sit back and let's watch a movie."

 

John doesn't call you for a whole week.

 

"Rose! What do I do? For once in my life the Strider charm just isn't working." You put your head into your hands. Rose has been avoiding you think week because you're a fucking pussy who can't wait for someone to call you. You contemplate going back to that McDonald's everyday until he shows up, but that'd be too creepy... Your mind keeps wondering why he never called. Maybe he's just a busy college guy, you are. With all the homework and tests it's hard to get around. Yeah, that's probabl-WAIT. What if he was hit by a car??? Or electrocuted? Oh my god you need to calm down. Honestly you've never been so smitten over some stupid boy before, but John's different. You don't even know his last name, but you feel like you've known him forever. _Ah fuck.._ Rose advised you to not think about him, maybe she's right. Maybe you should just try and go along your day like you're totally not waiting for your soul-mate to ring you up.

You decided that some LoZ, Wind Waker will help take your mind off that derp, John.

 

* * *

 

Your name is John Egbert. 

Your weirdo friends have just invited you to a party in  a couple hours. It's a Thursday night, so you decide to go. At least you have some time to get dressed nicely, you just went through a breakup and some alcohol sounds really nice.

 

 

3 hours later and you're all set to drink. It's underaged (shhhh) but this is College, so fuck it. You thank the heavens that Eridan took position of the DD (designated driver) and once you step into your ride, you decide, _"Tonight, I'm going to get shit-faced."_

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Dave Strider.

 

You are staying up late boating in your awesome dragon boat, with your favorite, cute style of Link just moving around the sea map. Your controller buzzes and you stop to get whatever treasure you've gone over when your phone starts to ring. You pull it up, '###-###-####' it's an unknown number to you, but you answer anyway.

"Strider." Casual and monotone, just the way you like it.

There's laughter and loud music.

"hehEH, uhuh, hey misterrr. Come pick me upp. Frownie Face." 

You pull the phone away from your face in confusion. Did this weirdo literally just say an emoticon?

"Uh, who is this?" The voice is only slightly memorable.

"'tis John u derp. hehehe" You freeze

"Well, okay. Buddy, stay put. Where are you?" Your heart is racing, both in excitement because John called you woah, and fear 'cause  _holy shit_ John is so fucking drunk.

"Uhhhh, someplace with a lot of stairs woah man. I bet i could die on those. ahaha." He just starts giggling. You're freaking out. 

"Oh my fucking god John stay put, I think I know where you are." Rose always complains about how her girlfriends apartment complex has way too many stairs for her to climb when she visits, it's the best thing you've got. All you can hope for is that John will stay put, but one question rings through your head, ' _Why is he by himself?'_

You quickly put your phone away and grab your jacket and car keys. After bolting out your door and bounding down to the parking garage 2 steps at a time, you come to your car. 'Please _be safe, please be safe, please be safe'_ You're thinking this the whole time even as you pull up to the building you hope John is at. You hop out of your car, making sure to lock it, and you walk towards the front entry gate, passing a garbage can. You hear footsteps behind you, and as you turn around a very short black haired boy is leaning against one.

"Hey, 'hic' hot stuff. hehe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here we go


	3. John You Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave drives John home. John is kinda handsy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this :/ I had my first writers block -yay

 

Your name is Dave Strider.

 

And as of right now you have a very lustful man-child in the passenger seat of your car. When you had first found him, he called you hot stuff so you were very flustered, but he preceded to make you feel as uncomfortable in your jeans as possible. By the time you had gotten him to your car he had touched your butt **twice** and whispered several things in your ear you don’t want to repeat. Now you’re both sitting in your shitty Land Rover Jeep and he’s just looking over at your with expectant eyes, his glasses sitting lopsided on his face. You reach over and fix them slightly before starting your car.

 

“Ahahah, getting hands-y Dave. Heheh” He’s so intoxicated, fuck.

 

“No you derp, I literally just fixed your glasses so you can see straight.”

 

“You wanna fix something else?” John is leaning way to close for comfort. You think about shoving him off, but you physically can’t.

 

“Come on Dave, have a little fun~” He whispers in your ear. You shiver because holy shit John is totally lusting at you right now, and quite frankly, you’re really turned on. But you aren’t going to take advantage of him in this sad state, so you just ask John for his address.

 

“Ugh, here you poop.” John slumps into his seat fisting his phone towards your face. “Ask this bitch Siri here to take me hooome~”

 

You grab his phone and hold the home button, pulling up Siri,  “Uh, Siri give me directions to Home?” You felt stupid asking a computer that, but surprisingly the robot starts Google Maps and thankfully John only lives 10 minutes away.

 

“Alright buddy, buckle-up I’m taking you home.” You kind of just want to get out of this awkward situation, but John is really pouty and it’s actually really cute.

 

“Mmm, okayy.” John lays down on the big armrest between you and his seats.

 

You pull out of the driveway headed for John’s house. It’s a bit disappointing that his first call to you is him calling you as a drunk in need of assistance, but it’ll do for now. You kind of get excited because you are headed to this kids’ apartment, but you’re also afraid of his roommate situation. You remember him looking really worn out in the bathroom that night, so what if they are nightmares? You just hope that they aren’t there.

 

You’re stopped at a stop-light when you feel a gently pressure on your neck, pulling you out of your thoughts. Turning quickly you see John sprawled across his seat and the dividing armrest and he’s _kissing_ your neck. You start to pull away, but oh my god John is kissing your neck and it feels amazing. His sweet gentle pecks become open-mouthed kisses that definitely are going to get you hickeys in the morning. The stop light turns green and John is pulling away, but not before he puts one hand on your thigh.

 

“Ohh my god.” Fuck, you haven’t gotten any real action in a while, and jesus does that make this so hard to stop. His hand is gently rubbing at you inner thigh, moving closer to your erection. It’s not until he actually starts to rub you there, that you have to make him stop. You grab his wrist lightly and move him back into his seat, which honestly is really hard when your trying to drive. After almost hitting some other car, you have John all curled up in his seat like a baby, fast asleep.

 

You sigh, but that doesn’t help the aching you feel in your groin. John did a great job at completely wrecking you. You’d have to take care of it at some point.

* * *

 

 

When you finally pull up to his apartment complex, he is sitting up, “D-daveee I want Taco Bell.” He whines.

 

“Nah son, you gotta go to bed.” You pat his head and his eyes look drowsy again.

 

“Don’t go to sleep just yet dude, follow me.” You have found a pretty nice guest parking spot, luckily. You walk around to John’s side of the car and pull him out. He’s a stumbling idiot right now, but he’s trying. You practically drag him to the staircase.

 

“What’s your room number?” You ask.

 

John takes a moment to process your words then replies, “Uhh, 413?” He says questionably.

 

“Let’s go find out.” You’re not really looking forwards to dragging him all the way to the fourth floor, but thankfully there’s an elevator.

 

“Oh shit this, this thing  is so cool.” John is stroking the sides of the elevator in admiration, to which you laugh and just pull him out since you’ve gotten to his floor.

You find room 413.

 

“Alright man you got a key?” You probably should’ve gotten it beforehand.

 

Now he’s giggling, ugh what’s he up to? He booty bumps you and laughs, “ It’s in my back pocket, you gotta get it for me~” John is the devil.

 

 

You’ve awkwardly grabbed John’s keys from his back pocket, and after trying each and every one you finally find the right key and the door is open. You’re just glad to get this drunken idiot off your small responsibilities list.

 

“Alright buddy gimme your jacket. “ You help him pull his jacket off, and he kicks his shoes off.

 

“’M sleepy.” He drawls out.

 

“I can see that, come on.” You lead him down a hallway and try the first door you find, “This your room?”

 

“Yeeessss.” He collapses onto a bed that’s covered in Ghostbusters monsters, what a nerd. His room is covered in shitty movie posters, a lot with Nicolas Cage and Matthew McConaughey

 

“Alright buddy, yo-“ You look over and John’s already passed out on his shitty bedspread. Taking a moment to walks closer to him, you notice how cute he looks asleep. You gently pull his glasses off his face, laying them on his bedside table. You leave his room to find some aspirin and water for him for when he wakes.

 

You leave the items on the table when John suddenly snores loudly, literally scary the bejesus out of you. Laughing silently to yourself, you step out of the room to yourself, remembering your little Strider problem.

 

Sighing, you let temptations take the best of you. Walking quickly to the nearest bathroom you can find. You lock the door behind you, and slump against the wall. Taking a moment before you start to undo your belt, along with your pants button and zipper. Struggling a bit to pull your skinny jeans off, but eventually getting them to your ankles. Immediately you see a dark spot in your briefs where pre-cum had soaked through. You pull your boxer-briefs down, letting your dick free. The cold air of the bathroom conflicts with the hot nature of your dick, making you shiver slightly. You check the cabinet in front of you hoping for some kind of lotion, only to find strawberry lotion. Either this is Johns, or a female roommates. Ignoring the thought, you put some in the palm of your hand and rub it through both hands to warm the cold cream. You start to slowly stroke your dick, thinking of John whispering in your ear.

 

“ _Shit._ ” You haven’t felt this turned on in a while. Thinking of that nerds intense blue eyes and cute plump lips near your ear makes a bit of pre-cum drip out. You curse yourself, feeling a little guilty for picturing your confused drunk friend. But your just can’t stop. You’re pumping at a regular pace now, imagining that John was doing it.

 His face near yours, looking so innocent. Glasses astray on his face. Short fingers wrapped the best they can around your length, pulling, stroking, just _touching_ you.

You cum fast, covering your hand and a bit of the floor near you.

 

This kid is going to be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this chapter a bit longer since I took so long, hope my first smutty attempt was good. 
> 
> Also I haven't really looked over this chapter too much, I just wanted to get it out to you guys. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> <3


	4. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write this ship anymore, I've been doing Davekat more.
> 
> I don't wanna leave you guess on a cliffhanger so here is my outline. It's a really shitty outline, but ya know it was for me so ;P 
> 
> So sorry for holding you guys out- hope this suffices. <3
> 
> I'll be writing more, but I plan on finishing whole stories before I post them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is what I never got to write-

Outline

 

 

-John and Dave meet in the bathroom at Mickey D’s—

 

-Dave is a mess holy crap

-Dave is smitteenwith him like woah man calm down u flaming homo

-He pine over john called for like a week and rose is like whate the hell man be patient

 

-John is straight -for now >:)

 

**Johns roommates are Karkat and Kanaya <3**

 

-Dave lives on his own, but Rose is a frequent visitor

 

-John hasn’t called Dave cause he doesn’t need to y u so pushy

 

-John calls Dave up one night a silly bi-curious drunk ~

Dave is totally not one t otake advantage of, but looks likes johns friends have left him, so gotta save his ass.

 

John totally says some nasty things for fanservice – Dave barely keeps it together

 

After tucking the party boy away in his bed Dave raids his fridge and crashes on his couch, just to keep him company ya know???

 

**John wakesup and is like holy shit did I do anything last night???  And Dave totally**

**Dave gets flustered casue john has cute bed head and his glasses are askew on his fqace CUTIE**

**Dave hands him aspirin and water**

**Also lies and is like ahahah no u weren’t totally whispering sweet nothings into my ear the whole time I drove to ur house and I totally didn’t get a boner and jerk it in your bathroom AHHHAAHAHHAH**

**John feels better (mission accomplished)**

**He makes breakfast because apPEARently his dad cooks like betty crocker and he whips up some waffles in his sweet ass waffle maker hell ya**

**Dave eats like 4 because he can put some meat on ur body dood**

**John only eat like 1.5 cause he is really well built actually he works out ahahh he healthy kinda I dunno mabe**

**He excuses himself from Johns quad apartment and makes way to Roses place, in which he gets to flustersed  thinking about john and goes home.**

**Johns perspective, he starts to think about whats beyond daves glasses, he dismisses these thoughts of dave and promptly goes to his job at sstarbucks yummy**

**Dave walks in : OOOOOOO He orders a Skinny Vanilla Latte because that shits good—John giggless and calls him girly Vriska calls from the counter (GET A ROOM)**

**John just laughs and turns back to da ve , dave is beyond flustered cause jesus Christ johns laugjssssgnvirewGEJIOAWGHIE**

**Dave makes plans with John for hanging out later after his shift, but its not over for like another hour so Dave just hangs out in the shop for his boyfri- I mean friend.**

**John finishes up his shift, and eridans like, enjoy your date----- but john juts laughs and again davve just glares at eridan cause fuck off mat3,**

**Dave and john grab big pretzels from the stand thingy because ethats in neww york so yeah theyre good I relly want ome righ now -and sit on a park bench, cause cute gaybies**

**They talk a while and dave finds out John just got out of a relationship with a girl ( ???I dunno maybe Jade)  he is discouraged : ((((( he tells John he can pull thtough it cause nice frined mode. JOh asks if hes in a relationship and dave gets flusteres but says no cause his last relationship wasn’t great**

**Johns like yy]**

**Dave s like cause he started dating my brother**

**Johns like HEEE???**  
  


**And daves like ya he im totally a flaming homoooo**

**John says that’s cool man, thank god he anint a rood dood**

**Dave fninshed his pretzel and says they should probablt get going since it was sunset.**

**They hug and dave can smell john poh my goddd he smells like strawberries?????**

**Thye part ways dave is a little down but hell get ver it cause hes thinking about johns beautiful scent omg**

**Next day daves perspective Rose come sover they order pizza while they do some studying Rose makes him spull about John cause hes hopelessly falken for a straight nerd.**

**Dave just groans and then theu play video games cause rose is surprisingly good at them,**

**Johns apartment he thikns about how dave smelled oranges cremsicle Hes like no that’s not right, and he forgoes the thought but still >>>**

**Aperantly he and rose are also friends but she wont let them know that they have connected frineds, so shes hangin out with john and he kinda talks about him and shes like wow u homo to kinda spark something she hopes and johns all ehhh???? HOMO what are feekings hes like ive onltt been with girls and rose is like u dumbass thkn about it kay?? She leaves john with his thoughts. She has stirred something up**

**John thinks abut it maybe dave is kind of attracrive? He never focuse don it before so hes kinds meeehhh but maybe >>**

**Dave invites john over for COD because fun yay john has classes that morning but he comes over that evening kinda jumpy cause hes thiknin about dick . Dave is just hapy to see John, he ordered chinese so they eat with chopstickes and john is so pro with them.**

**Dave owns him at the gaem cause john doesn’t really play :oo  John spots a keyboard and gets rlly excited so he beigns to play some fucking beautiful piece and dave just kinda melts but pulls out a microphone cause he is inspired by this piece of gorgeous in fornt of him ,he starts singing a soft tune with a little bit of his feelings in them, hidden of course hun. John is kinda shocked but keeps playing**

**Something sweet to end chapter**

**Next day dave sand john are asleep on daves couch literally cuddled up and dave s curled around john since he;s bigger and john doenst want to move until dave wakes up and pulls him tighter against him**

**John is kinda like oh my god stip it tummy cause he’s gwetting butterflies so he pulls gently on daves arm and dave ewakes up like oh my god sorry man Johns like its fine u were warm lol dorky trying to not be gay**

**Dave stands up shirt ridden up his waist and john get flustered seeing that skin like that . John stands up and qu8icjly moves to daves kitchen where he finds only eggs to work with, but upon searching harder he finds some spincahc onions and a couple peppers in the back. ]**

**Hes like wow man u actually have vegatables and davrs like ah my frine drose shoved them in there ahaha and then johns like oh my god Rose Lalonde???**

**And daves like Ye???? U know her**

**Amd johns like that bitch oh my god ye I know her**

**Daves all like wow okay he is kinds embarresed about spilling to hewr his feelings about her friend and she knew it from the start**

**John kind just sighs and then like well breakfast aint gonna mak its self! He makes you bth delicious omelets**

**Scene ends I dunno not very eventful but cute man**

**John is on his shift at stabcuks jade texts him about a party and johns like okayyyy be ther e >**

**But relly he’s nerbviouse cause shell probably show up with her new boyfriend gamzee???? (look him up later) and ur kinda upset but then u come up with an idea ul have to ask dave oh my god ur sweating**

**John texts dave to meet him at the pretzel stand in 2 hours to which daves like uh okay cool**

**Later AT the stand dave shows up in his cute coat and scarf cause he’s cold awww john is rlly shifty caus this is an awkard question for your gay friend who porbably thinks ur gross**

**U ask him to pretend to be ur boyfrided for this party so u can one up ur ex**

**He looks awkward but holy shit he said yes. You cant even tell his emtions cuause those damn glasses.**

**Cool beans john aks daveve to come to his apartment at 10 on Friday night dress cute john teasingly says  even though he is a mess oh my god.**

**Dave laughs and nds john is nervous**

**Friday rolls aroynf and john and dace get redy for the party dave wears his classic red baseball tee with a broken record on it with black skinny jeasns and red converse look fly as hell**

**John wears a nice blue shirt with a darker blue jacket on top with some blue jeans that aren’t too tight but snugly fit. He also looks fly as hell**

**When dave shows up at johns house they are boht kinda shifty ahah they are bth rlly nervous, but john assures dave that they only have to hold ahnds or something, nothing more (unkless he relly wants to john thinkf) dave just laufgss and nods takes johns hand, allon-sy he says like a fucking dork awh we all love him.**

 

 

 

END THE FIC WTICH JOHN SAYING YA KNOW I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE FALL OUT BOY \

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for loving my very first story so much <3


End file.
